


For you, I'd do anything

by badatlettingo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brother's Best Friend, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badatlettingo/pseuds/badatlettingo
Summary: One movie night changes everything.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: monthlysekai's Love at First...





	For you, I'd do anything

**Author's Note:**

> Love at first kill written for monthlysekai's Challenge #1

Jongin sits on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a can of beer on the other. He starts munching on the buttery snack in his hands, getting awfully impatient as his older brother Junmyeon is still not coming down from his room for their movie night.

He takes the remote from the coffee table in front of him and starts scrolling through Netflix to look for movies that he can add on his list. He lists a few horror movies that he found on his phone and takes another handful of popcorn inside his mouth.

With a sip on the cold beer, he let out a satisfied sigh as the liquid runs down his throat.

“Hyung!” Jongin shouts at the top of his lungs, calling out for Junmyeon.

“Just go pick one! I’ll be down in a minute!” Junmyeon yells back, and Jongin shrugs to himself and picks a movie that suits his taste, definitely another horror movie.

He’s not even sure if Junmyeon will like his movie choice but it doesn’t really matter, he knows Junmyeon only wants to spend time with him before he goes back to university in a few days.

Jongin has three brothers, Minseok, Junmyeon, and Jongdae. All of them are studying in a university on the other side of the country. They all passed the scholarship examinations for their courses and even if they don’t want to leave their mother and Jongin alone in their hometown, they took the opportunity that were given to them with a lot of persuading from their mother.

“Okay, I’m here. Now what movie did you pick?” A smile is evident on Junmyeon’s face, making Jongin wonder about what happened on the phone call that his brother had a while ago.

“Conjuring…but what happened? Why do you look so smiley?”

“So…my grades just got handed back to us…and…I passed!” Junmyeon screams out in joy, pulling Jongin into his arms for a tight hug.

“Wow hyung! I’m so proud of you!” Jongin pats his brother’s back in glee, not surprised in the least bit as he knows how smart his brother is.

“God, this semester was the hardest and our thesis is not even included on this one.”

“And I’m sure you’ll also ace your thesis and the defense next year.”

Junmyeon was about to reply when the doorbell suddenly started ringing, he was about to get the door when Jongin beat him to it, not even bothering to look through the peephole and just open the door widely.

Clearly, it was not a good idea.

“S-Sehun?”

Jongin is dumbfounded, eyes stuck on the handsome human being in front of him. He feels his blood rush to his cheeks, making him blush as the younger smiled at him softly as a greeting. His heart is racing faster than before, making him have troubles in breathing and just stare at Sehun for a little longer than he should.

Distracted by how pink Sehun’s small lips are, Sehun breaks the ice between the two of them.

“Oh hey, Jongin. I heard Junmyeon hyung is back? I decided to stop by to say hello.” Sehun scratches at the back of his head, eyes looking down, refusing to look at Jongin’s as he noticed how the elder blushed when he saw him.

“Uhm..yeah, he’s here.” Jongin finally breaks out of his trance and steps out of the way to welcome Sehun inside his home. And as Sehun gets away from his sight, he closes the door shut and leans on the door, eyes closing back as he sighs in frustration.

He has always been awkward when it comes to Sehun, who is one of his brother’s best friends. Sehun and Junmyeon have been best friends ever since Jongin was a child, and since Jongin is an introvert himself, he always kept to himself and never let other people in, except for his brothers.

Jongin and Sehun are both the same age and go to the same school; he wouldn’t say that they’re friends because they’re absolutely far from that. Which makes it all the more frustrating seeing as the only thing he could do is watch Sehun from afar.

Jongin takes another deep breath before exhaling and goes back to the living room to find Sehun and his brother already chatting up on the couch.

Jongin takes a seat on the love seat on the other side of the living room, and suddenly his phone seems to be more interesting than what they’re supposed to be watching.

Jongin doesn’t even notice it but Junmyeon has already started the movie. Jongin could care less about the movie anymore since he has already watched it numerous times, so he scrolls through his phone instead. It’s his only excuse to distract himself from looking over to Sehun hundreds of times while he’s here, and he obviously doesn’t want his brother to find out about this stupid crush that he has on his best friend.

Halfway into the movie, Junmyeon excuses himself as he receives an important call. Probably from the university again, Jongin thinks.

Jongin may not look at Sehun’s way but, the younger’s aura can be felt from miles away. He doesn’t know how to approach Sehun so he stays intact in his place.

Once Jongin is finally emerged into the movie, he feels a ticklish feeling on his foot, not minding it at all; he shakes his left foot and goes back into watching the movie.

A few seconds later, he feels that feeling once again on his foot, this time, it’s different. It feels as if something is crawling up his legs and as much as he doesn’t want to look at it and just shake it off of his foot, his eyes wander down his legs and screams at the top of his lungs.

Jongin’s shout jolts Sehun up from the couch, the younger looking weirdly at Jongin, confused as to why he suddenly jumped out from his seat.

“Fuck!” Jongin shouts, rubbing furiously at his leg, a disgusted look on his face. “Ew! Yuck! Fuck! This is so disgusting! Oh my god!”

Before Sehun could ask what happened to Jongin, the culprit behind Jongin’s screaming flew into Sehun’s way, making him also scream out in fear.

It’s a fucking cockroach. Not just a cockroach, a flying one at that.

Jongin and Sehun panic at the same time, both of them scared at the insect.

“What the fuck!”

The two of them run around the living room, thinking of a way to catch the cockroach, but it was inevitable with the two of them being cowards. 

It flies again and it lands on Jongin’s arm, making him yelp out, almost fainting in front of Sehun. He whimpers as he shakes his arm, prying the insect away from his skin.

“Sehun-ah, get it away from me!” Jongin is desperate. Absolutely desperate as he calls out the younger’s name, tears about to fall from his eyes.

And as scared as Sehun felt, he felt bad for Jongin more. He could never resist the eyes that gazed helplessly at him.

So he immediately thinks of a way to catch or kill the insect, his mind quickly racking up ideas. Although the cockroach has already left Jongin’s arm, he knows that the both of them won’t be at ease once they know that the insect has been ridden off.

Sehun finds a fly swatter after rummaging through the Kim's household that he knows all too well. He comes back into the living room to see Jongin standing on top of the couch, a mixture of fear and disgust printed on his face.

And it seems like the time is on Sehun’s side when he sees the cockroach crawling on the floor. Jongin immediately shouts, pointing at the cockroach.

“There! There! Sehun-ah! Right there! Oh my god! Quickly!”

Thank goodness for Sehun’s quick reflexes that he manages to hit the cockroach on time, making the insect be squished on the tiles and not crawl ever again.

As if everything between them suddenly stopped and frozen in place as Jongin averts all his attention to Sehun, looking at him as if the younger put the moon and stars on the sky for him. He can hear his heartbeat growing louder, his mind filled with voices inside of him screaming the name of the man in front of him, all of his senses focused on one thing only and that’s Sehun. The silence is deafening and he knows he have to break it, and so he spoke outloud.

“Fuck, I love you.”

Sehun’s eyes widened at Jongin’s statement.

“You what?”

“Oh shit.”

Sehun sees how Jongin suddenly starts to get nervous; the once scared eyes are now being covered with panic.

“Shit..well..uh..listen..so..fuck..”

“I love you too.”

“You what?!”

“I said I love you too, Jongin.”

“Jesus fuck..I…it wasn’t supposed to come out like this, I mean….I already knew that I was falling in love with you but…”

“Nini, it’s alright. I understand.” Sehun smiles softly at him, his hands reaching out to clasp Jongin’s in his.

“N-no but I-“

“Shhh…it’s alright.”

“You know…we shouldn’t be like this when Junmyeon hyung is around.” Jongin awkwardly laughs but doesn’t pull away from Sehun’s hold.

“Yeah, the thrill is fun, don’t you think?”

“Yeah it is.”

Looking into each other’s eyes right now has never been more soothing and comforting for them. It’s just the two of them in the small living room, smiles printed on both of their faces, hands clasped with each other’s, and the love between them is growing bigger as each second passes by.

“God I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

Sehun grabs Jongin’s face towards him and crashes both of their lips together. Jongin’s plump lips devouring Sehun’s small ones, their hands both pulling at each other’s hair as they both get lost in the moment.  
It feels like hours of them just standing there in the middle of Jongin’s living room, both in each other’s arms and submerged in the presence of one another when they hear a flash of a phone going off, making the couple jolt away from each other.

“God I knew the both of you are fucking! Minseokie owes me 20,000 won!” Junmyeon laughs, holding tightly onto the phone that he has on his hand and runs away before Jongin catches him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
